


After The party

by ConnerKent69



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom
Genre: Idiots in Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerKent69/pseuds/ConnerKent69
Summary: After the party in episode 3 of Fate
Relationships: Riven/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	After The party

After the party of specialists, Sky drunk back to his room. He almost fell but Riven held him. Sky stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then kissed him. Riven asked what it was and Sky said "I don't know". Then he threw Riven onto the bed and climbed on top of him, still kissing him. When they ran out of air they stopped, and Sky started to cry. Riven asked what had happened and Sky said that she couldn't take any more lying to everyone. Riven said that everything will be fine and pulled him close to him, with Sky's head on his chest. They slept after a few minutes


End file.
